Alphas
by SakuraSpark
Summary: When the pureblood beta Princess of the North escapes her villainous mate-to-be, she doesn't expect to fall into the hands of the Alpha of the West - a lycanthrope in desperate need of a mate. And Ally unfortunately has just begun her first heat cycle… WARNING: Lemons. 3 shot. Auslly and Trez.
1. The Mating of Two Alphas

A/N: The entire story plot belongs to **Temari Asura**. If you love Inuyasha, do check her original story out. /s/8227255/1/Alphas

This story has only been tweaked slightly to fit each character's personality/appearances. All story rights belong to the above named, except for Austin & Ally which belongs to Disney.

Note: I have previously already seeked the author's permission before publishing, as with my other transferred stories. Hope this clarifies any concerns on plagiarism. Cheers!

Please be reminded that this story contains mature content.

AU, obviously. And probably OOC. :)

Enjoy.

* * *

**The Mating of Two Alphas**

"Don't touch her!" he snarled, his fierce tone sending the beta wolves scurrying back and away from the smaller female. His eyes became hooded as he looked down upon her, his body immediately demanding to claim her…to possess her…to mark her as his own so that no other male would dare step within a foot of her.

He walked towards her, unconcerned with his nudity and the blatant desire that jutted out from his body, so large and thick there could be no question who was Alpha of this pack. His brown eyes roamed over her lush young body as his nostrils flared, inhaling the sweet essence of her scent, she smelled so innocent…so young. It called to the beast within him, the monster that had been howling so long for a mate yet had never claimed one, not one of those female Omegas who were shared among the pack but would not be claimed because they would never be loyal.

Lycanthropes much like wolves, mated for life, however there were times when the men copulated to easy the pressing threat and aggression that came with lust. In every pack there were females like this, females who chose these roles. No male would take a female as such unless it was against her will for females were few and far in between especially purebreds such as the one before him.

A purebred was a lycanthrope who had been born as such from parents who had also been born that way. A mixed breed was a lycanthrope that had been bitten by a purebred and had chosen to accept the gifts and powers that came with being one of their kinds.

Mixed breeds were much more common than purebreds but were not nearly as strong as Purebloods; a mixed breed wasn't even half the strength of a purebred and had no control of their power. They transformed on the night of the full moon, assuming a large animalistic form to which they had no control over. During the day they were strong and agile, beautiful and seductive, possessing numerous animalistic characteristics which was the reason many chose to accept the 'gift' of a lycanthrope's bite.

Purebreds however, were always in control of their powers; they could transform at will and were fully in control of their thoughts and actions. They were not affected by any of the factors that affected the mixed breeds, such as the constant thirst for blood, the influence of the moon or even the power of silver. Purebreds had been created by the Gods to protect the humans against the threat of Hell's minions: the Vampires.

When the Vampires had begun to turn humans, the lycanthropes had tried the same but much like the vampire mixed breeds who had no control and whose only desire was to continuously feed, in their animal forms so were the Werewolf mixed breeds. This was why many males sought and lived with and amongst pureblood packs, because Purebloods, especially those who were powerful, were able to control the mindless animals that emerged on the new moon.

Thus within wolf packs, there existed a rigid hierarchical pattern which consisted of an Alpha, typically the strongest and unsurpassed male pureblood, followed by his betas, all pure bloods and then the Omegas, the weakest members of the pack, all of which were mixed breeds.

Unfortunately, mixed breeds were unable to breed, whether human or lycanthrope. Once a woman chose to accept the bite of the wolf, she gave up her chance of ever having children and it was for that reason why pureblood females were so highly valued. And to find this one, such a fine specimen at that…alone, unprotected…perfectly bare before him…after almost two hundred years of being alone, Austin, a purebred whose blood came from that of the first Lycanthrope, smirked with pleasure…for tonight he would claim a mate.

He studied the body of the young female, she was slender…lean…as though she had been experiencing times of hunger. He frowned, females such as she was highly valued and to find one without a pack was highly unusual. She had to have been running from someone, or something, a possible mate perhaps…Whoever it was, he did not care, he would claim her and breed with her…no other would have her.

She lay before him in her human form, unconscious from the battle she had endured. She had bravely fought the members of his pack; a rogue wolf in their territory. Three females had been ripping at her while she bravely fought back when the scent of her blood caught the noses of the males, triggering a lust: Pureblood and a virgin at that. It had been such a powerful aphrodisiac that Austin had found himself attacking his own pack, demanding they cease.

When they had stopped, the girl had been unconscious, reverting to her human form in order to heal. Already he watched as the tears and scratches upon her skin finished the final stages of healing and soon she would awaken and then he would take her.

She had long brown hair, streaked with highlights from the sun, hair that fell to her hips and formed a sheet upon which her now nude body laid. Her human body was pale, as though she rarely transformed. Her limbs long and slender yet muscled. He loved her legs most of all, he wanted to wrap them around his hips, over his shoulders…He clenched his jaw, his gaze travelling up her slender thighs to the dark brown curls at the apex of her thighs, over the flat planes of her stomach and to the full curves of her breasts, firm and supple.

He growled, watching as the final cut healed…watching as her body snapped into a sitting position, even though her eyes were still closed. She opened her mouth and sighed before long dark lashes opened to revealed bright brown eyes that glowed green in the darkness of the night.

She sniffed, turning to look where she found the scent of the male within her presence. Ally gasped, her eyes locking with dark brown ones, the eyes of an Alpha and a large one at that.

She shivered, gasping when his eyes flashed red. She hissed, jumping on her feet in a crouch, her body low as she prepared for his attack though she had never yet been in a challenge of any sort.

"You are not strong enough to defeat me," he stated in a calm yet stern tone and she shivered but did not back away, hair sprouting from her arms and legs as she began to shift. He snarled and she jumped before snarling back, refusing to back down. He smirked, obviously enjoying the challenge.

"You will become mine!" he snarled, and Ally backed away, watching as his mouth began to shift into a muzzle one that was bigger than any she had ever seen and began to comprehend that she had jumped from the heat and into the fire…into the path of an even stronger Alpha that her promised!

Ally shifted in mid leap, choosing a wolf form instead of the massive two-legged wolf form she used during battle. She heard the earth-shattering growl behind her but she didn't look back, she raced ahead, ignoring the feel of blood she felt…the blood that signalled her first heat…that she was ready for a mate.

The sound of breaking branches and rustling had her speeding faster but the force of the power descending upon her had her running faster, but not fast enough to avoid the force of something slamming into her side. She grunted, rolling with the force of the impact until she came to a halt, landing on all fours.

She growled, her muzzle pulling back to show large, fearsome fangs, as her hackles began rising with her anger and she looked out, her eyes locking with the red eyes of a golden-brown wolf nearly three times her size!

She shivered but refused to back down, snarling and snapping as he advanced upon her, one painstaking step at a time. She snarled, noting his seething growls, he was the largest male she had ever seen, far larger than her own father who was also an Alpha. She noted that he had sent her crashing into an area where she was surrounded by stones, as though the side of a cave...and the only exit was to go through him.

Ally did not convince herself that she was strong enough to defeat him but she was not going down without a fight. Being strong upon the challenge would also prove to him that she would not be a meek mate who followed his orders completely, for in truth, it was obviously she would become mated to this handsome man. She took a deep breath and launched herself at him, glad that it was not Trent.

* * *

Ally stiffened, her nails sinking into the ground as the massive erection slid into the tender, inexperienced flesh. She cried out and he growled, his hands tightening upon her hips and positioning them higher against him. She gasped, feeling him press even deeper inside her and becoming blocked by a barrier so firm and strong here he barked his displeasure.

It was so very painful that she tried to shrink away from him, to suppress the threat of tears in her eyes but it would not stop and he would not relent. "Shift!" he commanded her and she shivered, compelling her body to take its animal form. He had bested her and earned the right to claim her… to own her.

She felt the pressure of his huge girth become a pleasure as he pressed into her welcoming body, yet the barrier remained...though less rigid and began to tear under his slow urging until it gave way, with her whining and he growling softly at her before he roared, the booming sound shaking the forest and signalling his conquest, telling the members of his pack that he had mated. That she had become his.

Her breathing quickened, it was almost pleasure, the feel of him beginning to slide into her, but he was so thick that he stretched her body beyond its means of capacity, rendering a slow pace from the intense friction…much to his delight as he growled softly above her, loving the feeling of her.

He knew that within this form he would not get to truly enjoy her for his first instinct was to pup her and already the swelling at the base of his erection began to make its way into her body, to hold her in place as he bred her, forced her to accept his pups and while she was in heat, there was no way her body would reject him.

He groaned and she whimpered, trying to squirm away from the pain of the knot. However, if he allowed her to shift, the pain would be too great in her human form, much like how taking her hymen would have been…he barked roughly, commanding her body not to shift however she disregarded the command and he found his body shifting alongside hers to complete the process.

She cried out, her sleek human body trembling beneath his much larger male form. He snarled, grasping her leg, lifted it and slowly brought it over his head and her onto her back without breaking the knotting which could be painful for both of them if it was broken before completion.

She looked up at him with pain-filled eyes that streamed tears, stiffening and arching her spine as the knot became large within her, pushing into her smaller body. She cried out and tried to pull away, making him hiss and ram firmly within her.

She screamed, her nails clawing at his arms. He hissed again, dropping his lips to hers to kiss her. She moaned, she had never been kissed before and this man, this beautiful man who was causing her such pain…to claim her lips as such, was truly a sin but she could not resist the urge to accept his lips even when the pain become so unbearable that she screamed, begging him and pleading that he stop.

But she knew…they both knew the mating process could not be stopped until it was completed. He kissed her softly, upon her face and chest, her lips, her eyelids, her neck, her chin…nuzzling her as she whimpered from the pain…calming her until the wee hours of the morning when the knot had softened enough to allow him to slip from her sore, tender body.

She looked upon him with tired, weary eyes. "You must rest now…I will protect you, mate…" he drawled softly, his big hand moving to her flat stomach. "I will protect you and our pups," he finished, it was the last she heard before sleep claimed her.

* * *

"If he claims her, does that mean, he will never come back to us again?" asked Brooke, a young mixed breed. Kira snarled, she was a purebred and had been among Austin's pack for a long time but Austin had deemed her unworthy. She seethed with the knowledge that Austin had claimed a mate and such a young one, a girl upon her first heat no less.

"A mated male will never take another woman; we mate for life, Brooke. Even if Ally were to die, Austin would never take another mate. He would probably return to you and Kira, but even then it is unlikely. Our father never took another woman at all after our mother died, he held out and waited until Austin was strong enough to seize control of the pack…then he just died in his sleep." said Dez, Austin's younger brother and a beta of the Western Pack.

Suddenly a loud growl pierced the night and all the fifty members of the pack lifted their faces to the sky, they all knew what it meant. Their Alpha had claimed his mate and in the morning, they would have a new Alpha female. Kira, who had once been the Alpha based solely on strength, would now take her place as a beta.

But not without a fight.

* * *

Standing upon a cliff several miles away, Trish, a rare fully black, brown eyed wolf heard the growl of conquest from what could only be an Alpha. She shivered at the sound, for her to have heard it meant that the territory she had entered possessed a truly powerful Alpha and that he would be no easy feat for a female such as herself to defeat.

She sniffed; the princess of the North thought of a plan to cross through the territory in order to get to the South. She couldn't go through the East at all, that area was hostile. The clans were made up mainly of mixed breeds who sought to place themselves upon the same hierarchy of the purebreds. Hence, the West though smaller and more powerful a pack, seemed like the better option.

She sighed. She had to get through the West in order to seek the help of her sister Cassidy, the Alpha female of the South. Their sister, Ally, was in great danger; She, who after being promised to Trent, had run away.

Their father and Alpha, who was becoming old, had only sired females; a strong set of women purebloods. He had chosen Trent as his successor but would only relinquish the throne if Trent married one of his daughters. Trish, though a female, was a powerful wolf and had ruthlessly beaten the male in a challenge when he had tried to claim her.

But their sister, Ally, was soft, younger and had never even been involved in a challenge. So Trent had demanded her hand. Ally had been too scared to even fight him. But that very night…she had disappeared.

Trish assumed Ally would try to find a way to Cassidy, but then she had heard Trent talk about how he would punish her by making her an Omega once he assumed his role as Alpha. The greatest dishonour amongst a pack was to have a pureblood Omega, especially a female at that.

Thinking of Ally, her baby sister, who though strong and fierce, was much too delicate to become one of the females who were taken repeatedly by all the males in the pack and so Trish had also left the pack intent on finding her. She just hoped that Ally was alive and well and with that, the sleek black wolf took off, running along the borders of the East and West.

* * *

The luxurious dwellings that housed the Western Pack were built and hidden within the safety of caves that were throughout the forest. There was a main cave and few within their land that acted as hideouts, for protection. Many times humans, the Slayers, came to hunt the wolves and it was by looking and acting human that would save their lives or give them the advantage to escape especially the purebloods who were not harmed by simple tests such as holding silver which would singe the hand of a mixed blood.

His pack members watched as he stepped into the clearing of their cave, nude as can be, with the girl in his arms, her hair strategically covering her nude form. Everyone inhaled their mixed scents, imprinting hers in particular within their minds that not only was she pack member but she was also Alpha female.

Austin ignored them, taking his mate to his own private chambers. He bathed her nude body of dirt, blood and semen, dressing her in his own robe and lowering her to his bed before he took a shower himself. When he returned, he found his new mate awake.

"Who are you?" he asked and she blushed at the question. For all he had done to her, after what they had done together... She lowered her gaze, dropping a hand to her stomach, knowing that already she carried his child…no, his children...she who was fresh from the throes of childhood herself.

"My name is Ally. I am a princess of the North," she whispered and he walked towards her, making her blush with his nudity.

"I am Austin, Alpha of the West…and your mate," he whispered, dropping a kiss to her lips and pushing her back upon the bed, intent upon claiming her again...This time, he would truly leave his mark…as well as teach her the value of pleasure.

* * *

"Elliot, I want you to seek out Austin. He is the Alpha of these lands. Request a formal meeting, on behalf of Lester, the Northern Alpha," Trent informed his pack mate with a smirk. Once he was allowed safe passage through the West, he would find Ally in the South and claim her and what a joy that would be.

* * *

-end-

A/N: Once again, the story plot belongs to **Temari Asura**. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Alphas and Betas

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad that you are all liking the story. Credits to **Temari Asura **for her original Inuyasha story plot. Only slight changes have been made to fit the change of characters.

Note: I have previously already seeked the author's permission before publishing, as with my other transferred stories. Hope this clarifies any concerns on plagiarism. Cheers!

Warning: Mature content

I do not own Austin & Ally.

* * *

**Alphas and Betas**

She gasped, her claws tearing the sheets as her hips undulated, resisting the urge to clench her legs tighter and to sink her hand into her mate's hair and press his face even deeper between her thighs. She had never experienced anything remotely as pleasurable as this and she was glad that she had never claimed a mate because then she would have never been able to experience this moment, this pleasure with this man.

Each flick of his tongue, each thrust into her body. She screamed, releasing as he kissed a trail up to body.

"That was wonderful, Dallas…" she whispered with a small smile. Her mate grinned, pressing a soft kiss to her neck. She giggled, loving the feel of his body against hers, as well as the soft coolness of the silken sheets.

The rulers of the West, North, East and South were royalty amongst the werewolves. They ruled over island territories, land masses and all that came within their jurisdiction. The North, East and West were all located within close proximity to each other however the South was not.

The Werewolf Kingdom of the South was not like that of the other tribes, they were truly a kingdom, one in which all wolves were proud. The palace was built on an island in the Atlantic Ocean, close to Madagascar. They were an isolated tribe and most of the pack, which was the largest, by any standard, were predominantly Spanish much like Cassidy's brown-haired mate, though he was also of American descent.

"Mama!" came a screech from outside the majestic door to their chambers, which soon burst forth to reveal a small six year old girl with long blonde hair and two small cubs bounding after her.

Dallas groaned and fell back. It was much too early to be dealing with his rambunctious children. Recently, his sons had learned how to shift while their sister had still yet to transform and since then their house had been divided. The boys were always playing pranks on their sister, who was already feeling extremely self-conscious because she was unable to shift yet.

The earlier a child was able to shift was an indication of their strength. The average wolf was not able to shift until they attained puberty, though there had been a few who had been able to shift much earlier due to life and death situations; there was even a case of a Lycan being born in wolf form.

Dallas was very proud that his sons had been able to shift at such an early age without having being prompted by any such situations. When they were older though, it would be very difficult, for males tended to challenge for positions of Alpha and he was not nearly ready to relinquish his throne being he had barely begun enjoyed his mate.

It was also one reason why females were so revered in werewolf tribes. In their culture, men were praised on their ability to have more daughters than sons and overall, many children.

"Papa!" Penny, named after Cassidy's deceased mother, sobbed and launched into his arms. He turned a stern gaze to his sons who whimpered and shifted slowly into their six year old forms with bowed heads. But before they could be reprimanded, Mindy, a beta and faithful servant of Cassidy after she had found her abandoned as a cub, entered the room with wide eyes clutching a note. Cassidy and Dallas frowned, knowing that Mindy would not rush into the room lest it was very important.

"A message sent via air, my lord and lady. From the Alpha of the North; Ladies Trish and Ally have disappeared!" stated the girl and the two Alphas' eyes widened.

* * *

Dez smirked to himself; he was sure that he would never find a mate and was stunned at the fact that his brother who had never seemed to want a mate before had mated a girl and not even a fully grown one either.

Soon enough there would be a challenge to the Alpha female and it was one of the deepest shames for a werewolf female to lose her title as Alpha to a beta female; it reflected a poor choice by her mate and left him open to challenges though no one was sane enough to challenge Austin.

Shifting into his larger-than-average four-legged form and sprinting along the Borders of the Western lands, Dez growled softly as he picked up the scent of a female.

_**Pureblood **_

He growled, it was instinctive for a Pureblood like himself to reflexively crave the pleasure that would come from mating another pureblood and he fought his instincts, but already his legs were taking him faster, muscles bulging…becoming even larger, revealing the body of not only a pureblood, but a true descendant of the first Lycanthrope. His muscled legs took him faster and faster, advancing upon the scent of the female which seemed to only grow stronger and stronger.

Trish jumped awake, sniffing the air as the uneasiness pooled within the pit of her stomach. Raising her muzzle, she turned her head toward the sky, sniffing for any threat…and froze.

She jumped to her feet, snarling, her hackles raising as she looked upon the rapidly approaching male, refusing to back down when he burst from the trees mere moments later…a male nearly twice her size and the colour of copper, as bright as she was dark, with eyes that mirrored the blue sky.

She snapped at him, her pride as an Alpha dictating her to threaten him with low growls for, as big as this male was, he was obvious beta…and not worthy to be her mate. He bared his fangs at her, advancing upon her menacingly.

_"You are in the territory of the Western Lord, my brother and pack leader."_ He growled at her as they circled each other.

_"I come in search of my pack mate and sister, Ally, a pureblood,"_ Trish growled in response and watched as the other wolf ceased circling her and looked up at her with a wary gaze.

_"The lycan you seek is no longer your concern, She was mated to my Alpha last night," _Dez revealed and the female looked shocked before releasing a deep, threatening sound. It was loud and fearsome, a sound which would send a human running and even a lesser male stepping back, but not he…the sound sent a shiver down to his flanks and the wolf's tongue lolled from the side of his mouth.

_"I am Dez…"_ he barked and the woman ignored him, growling softly. His hackles began to rise and she looked up sharply at the wolf become rapidly angered…no, it wasn't anger, but lust.

Trish gave a warning growl, until the musky scent of blood drifted to her.

The smell of her heat…the smell that indicated a female had accepted a male as her mate.

She raised shocked eyes to look up in time to see Dez's form nearly upon her in mid-leap.

* * *

You plan to challenge her?" asked Brooke with a gasp and Kira clenched her jaw, ignoring the mixed breed as she turned to her older half sister and pack mate.

"Val, I expect you to do this…for me. As your sister!" stated Kira and the woman gave her a blank stare. It was safe to say that Val would fulfil her designated task.

Kira smiled; there would be a new Alpha that very day.

* * *

Ally stretched, moaning softly at the soft ache within her body. Whilst she had healed from her rigorous first mating, her muscles were sore from use and that was something the rapid healing of the lycanthropes could not heal.

She looked over to see her mate peering at her with lazy eyes, silently appreciating her body from beneath long dark lashes. She flushed, and he smirked watching the colour travel up her entire body…a body he had thoroughly come to enjoy and know, even though there would probably never be a time when he tired of her.

He sat up and yawned, though the sound which emerged sounded more like a growl. Ally giggled, her eyes travelling down his firm, muscled body. He wasn't a thick, heavily muscled man but he was lean, well-built, and tall and his human body was no indication of the sheer size of his wolf-form. He rose from the bed and Ally blushed, cocking her head to the side to take a mental picture of his firm buttocks.

"While you were sleeping, appropriate clothing was selected for you, it's time to meet your new pack," stated Austin, and Ally shivered, her mind drifting back to the unpleasant memories of battling with the females only the night before. However she steeled herself, she had to be strong. A weak Alpha female would reflect badly on her mate.

She rose and stepped towards the closet, her eyes widening as she noted the various apparel that graced his closet. She could tell from the scents that each piece, which was her exact size, was brand new.

"You bought these for me?" she asked, and he gave a nod, his eyes roving over her body, it was quite obvious he didn't want to see her clothed at all and she blushed, rising on her toes with delicate fingers against the rigid muscles of his abs, and pressing her lips softly to his.

He growled, and she giggled, stepping out of his way as he made a grab for her and his brows furrowed, he had noted it before but it seemed to just connect with him that his mate had extremely sharp reflexes; She was swift...even for a Lycanthrope and he smirked, for as they aged, Ally would certainly become a great deal stronger as she grew. She didn't even realize how hard it was to best him…to escape him, he who was one of, if not the greatest and strongest, Pureblood of his generation.

"You are very large…larger than any lycanthrope I have ever seen…" whispered Ally and Austin turned to study her. They knew so little about each other yet they were already bound until death, not solely on the mating mark but also by the cubs she carried.

Austin sighed, running his hand through the silky softness of his hair, "You know that there are two origins to the Werewolves of the world today."

Ally nodded. "Yes, there is Lycaon, the man who insulted Zeus and became the first werewolf before he was dispatched to Tartarus and there was those who were created by the Gods in order to combat the vampires. The modern werewolf is the combination of both types of werewolves, hence our ability to assume the four-legged form of the wolf as well as the two-legged monstrosity that we came from battling vampires," she said, confirming what she knew of the Werewolf history.

Theirs was a kind that was hunted, killed and stereotyped because of the actions of the first werewolves such as Lycaon and the Omegas who had no true control and craved blood. The control-less Omegas of the present were much closer to the original werewolves than the Alphas were.

"My sire…came from a direct bloodline to Lycaon. He was in fact, his grandson. My sire was very old, very powerful. When Lycaon's son, a Lycan who could not age, heard of the other types, he sought them out for by then he had been the only one of his kind. He found a female…but of course they were two different breeds. When they mated, they bore four children; three males and a female."

Ally nodded again, she had heard this story before. "But they were all sterile…and the males still live to this day, the Lycan Counsel in Transylvania. However they found that by a simple blood exchange, other werewolves were able to convert in both forms and the females after transfusion especially would birth children with the werewolf strain, able to shift in both wolf forms." whispered Ally who looked up at her mate.

"You know much, but they story goes that not all the children were sterile. The daughter bore a son, she who was direct descent of the most monstrous, ruthless, strongest creature…the true first born…gave birth to my father before she died," said Austin softly and Ally gasped, her mind racing to catch up with what she had just been told.

"But that would make the Counsel…"

"My Uncles, my brother, and I, the reigning Alpha over all Lycans," he finished, his dark eyes locking with that of his mate and the enormity of his words struck her. She took a step back and he growled, advancing upon her with a look of concern when he stopped and snarled, turning to the scent of Kira, the previous female Alpha who Ally had replaced.

He opened the door and the red eyed female looked up at him with a sour expression, likely from the scent of copulation which permeated the room.

"Alpha…" she whispered, bowing with deep respect, her heart beat racing as she realized he no longer addressed her with the same respect, it was obvious she had been replaced.

She growled low, which was met a sharp warning growl.

"The pack wishes to meet with her!" spat Kira who turned and walked away in a huff and Austin growled softly.

He turned to his mate with a stoic expression. "Be prepared for a challenge!" he stated and Ally's eyes widened.

* * *

The two Alphas emerged to see an assembled pack. Austin's pack was small by many standards, around fifty. She looked up on the members of the pack, sniffing out the purebloods as well as the mixed bloods and then her eyes looked upon the females. There were six in all, two of which were mix breeds and three purebloods. But Ally's eyes immediately moved to the one with blood red irises, the woman.

Ally waited for the moment when the woman declared her challenge, her spine stiffening when she heard the firm tone not from Kira, but the woman beside her.

"I, Val, issue a challenge to the right of Alpha female!" The ring of Val's voice was met with deafening silence. Many had expected it of Kira but not her sister.

Austin released a snarl, calling out the female and she began the shift…her bones cracking audibly as she endured the slow, painful process of shifting. Her chin and nose elongating into a muzzle and snout.

Ally felt the answering, instinctive call to rise to the challenge, to assert that she was the true Alpha. Last night she had been woefully outnumbered by the females of this pack, but she would show them now the purity of her blood and the power she possessed.

In an effortless shift, she transformed before the pack and her mate, amazing some members with the ease and speed with which she was able to transform, a painless process it seemed, so quick that Val had still yet to transform.

Ally snarled, the hair upon her back rising as the chestnut brown wolf circled the grey wolf with deadly intent. She snarled again, revealing fangs glistening from the light of the sun, spit dripping from her mouth with vicious growls and snaps of her jaw.

Val was the first to launch upon her, trying to land her paws on her shoulder and push her back, intent on gaining a dominant position. But Ally would have none of it. It would not be like the previous night when they had defeated her only because they had outnumbered her.

She sidestepped as the girl jumped towards her, raising a large paw and slashed Val across the face who yelped in pain, jumping back but refusing to back down. Ally gave a growl which the girl returned and the two wolves met, rising on hind legs and slashing with their paws, teeth ruthlessly sinking into each other. But it was evident to all present that Ally was by far the champion.

Val drew back from the Alpha, her jaws and neck bleeding profusely from deep gashes. It would take days for such wounds to heal because they had been inflicted by an Alpha, another of their gifts to aid control of the pack.

Ally ignored the bite marks to her forearms, grimacing at a sharper pain from a wound to her pastern. She stepped towards the female; it was obvious she had won the challenge but she needed to prove and to teach Val a lesson that would ensure she never challenged her right to rule again and with that she jumped upon the other female, ignoring her pained whimpers and yelps and bit her deeply and ruthlessly.

Ally gave a final harsh snarl and released the female who had gone limp in her hold, it was a sign of defeat and she released the beta, turning to meet the proud, cocky look upon her mate's face.

She limped slightly towards him, intent to revert to her humanoid form so that she could heal quickly when a loud voice pierced the air. "I, Kira, former Alpha of the West issue a challenge to the Alpha for title and right to rule!"

Ally's eyes widened, surely the woman was jesting. She had yet to heal, but she knew otherwise, looking at the woman with the smirk that expressed malice, shifting before her very eyes.

Austin released a sharp bark but it was really out of anger, for nothing could be done when such a challenge was issued. For Ally to reject the challenge would make her seem scared in the eyes of the pack and whilst she would remain Alpha, she would have no true power over her subjects.

Kira shifted easily, carrying the same cocky expression on her humanoid face into her wolf form, which was a dark brown female almost black in colour yet not quite.

Kira smirked, slowly circling the female Alpha with an evil gleam in her eyes. She was much older than Ally and as a result, a bit larger and she had a centuries of experience in challenges having endured numerous ones in her reign as Alpha to this very pack. It would be easy to take Ally's title, especially since the girl was wounded. She would also ensure she removed the new heirs to the pack, permanently, that way ensuring that no female born of Austin and Ally's union would challenge her for right to rule.

She gave a snarl and launched at Ally, who tried to leap away but was much slower due to the wound to her legs. She growled, giving a grunt as Kira's head connected in her side, much too close to the place where her unborn pups were safely becoming nestled.

The woman snarled and launched upon the younger woman, using Ally's momentary lapse in concentration over her condition to gain the upper hand and slam the smaller brown wolf onto her back, snapping at her neck yet not quite reaching as Ally's front paws pushed at her, her own jaws snapping at the older woman, until she felt the deep rake of Kira's claws into her stomach.

Ally growled and using her back paws, kicked the wolf from her body, flipping her over her head. Kira growled fiercely and landed on her feet, spinning swiftly towards Ally who had somehow managed to find footing and was snarling fiercely, despite the blood dripping to the ground beneath her.

"I think Kira is trying to target the heirs…we all know that our Alpha is carrying, we can smell it. Our Alpha is really vulnerable right now, it would be easy to defeat her by exploiting such a weakness…" came Chelsea's voice.

The sound carried to Austin's advanced ears and he snarled ferociously moving toward the duo, his eyes flashing red but he had to be retained by four of his betas, who were having a difficult time of it. Some of the other betas also snarled at Kira, she was using an underhanded trick indeed yet they could not interfere with the challenge.

Ally's mind came to grips with what Chelsea had said. She turned shocked eyes to Kira but she could tell the other woman's assumption was correct. Her mind went to her children, her unborn cubs, the defenceless, miniscule combination of her and Austin who were unaware, innocent and unknowing and seeking her protection. What other female would target such creatures?

The hackles on Ally's back rose like never before, her eyes flashing red. Ally's consciousness began to fade. The pain of her wounds, her sanity, all thoughts were replaced with a red hue; the urge to kill, the instincts to protect at all cost; the instincts of a mother protecting her child.

She roared, loudly and ferociously, the sound sending the omegas and weaker betas trembling. It was the sound of an Alpha for sure and almost as loud as her mate's. Kira took an involuntary step back then stopped herself, refusing to back down from a smaller wolf.

Ally's red eyes flashed and she launched at the other wolf, her canines lengthening further as well as her claws, as they connected with Kira's flesh, ripping and tearing without mercy.

The vicious snarls rented the air, only enhanced by Kira's yelps of pain. Kira could not stop the vicious female for she gave her no room to attack, sinking her claws into her side as her fangs bit into her sensitive neck over and over, releasing precious life blood. Kira managed to raise a heavy paw and slapped the wolf from above her. Ally yelped, rolling over until she came to her feet, rising to her full height, even angrier than before, her red eyes taking on a deeper hue before she gave a sharp bark and launched onto Kira again.

* * *

_'Ally,'_ thought Trish at the sound of the loud growl and gasped. The pain…she had never known it could be so painful to be mated. Her brown eyes flashed, as she whined, wanting to shift…begging him to ease it, to stop. But he only growled softly at her, his teeth locked firmer upon her neck to hold her in place. He was too far gone, his instinctual beast taking control in order to mate since he himself had fought his own desires.

_'How did it end up like this?'_ Trish wondered, her paws sinking deeper into the ground with the piercing feel of him, the blinding pain of his erection tearing into her virgin flesh. She whined, finding the pain unbearable yet she was a strong Alpha. She would endure it, her body had accepted him on some level or this would not have been possible.

She had never been beaten, by male or female and yet now she stood being claimed by not an Alpha but a beta. With a grunt, Dez tore into the solid barrier within his female, releasing a roar of conquest to rival his brother's. Trish yelped in shock. '_I'm not a virgin anymore,'_ she thought before her eyes widened at the feel of the beginnings of the mating knot. _'I'm…mated. '_

* * *

Walking with her daughter's hand in hers as she journeyed to the boats, Cassidy frowned. Ten of their strongest male betas would accompany her while her husband and children would remain, it was necessary lest someone attempted to seize the throne.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Dallas asked with both his sons' hands in his own. He feared for his mate; to gain a mate was the greatest gift a male could receive, especially one as strong as his Cassidy, one who could produce such strong heirs, one who loved him equally as he loved her and gave him a reason to live.

"I must. Trish and Ally are my sisters. If something were to happen to them, I would feel as though half of me is gone…" Cassidy whispered and her mate sighed.

"Ah…!" gasped Cassidy clutching her middle and falling to her knees, bring her daughter down with her. "Mama? Mama, what's wrong?" asked the children with fearful voices. Cassidy looked to her husband with wide eyes. "Trish...Ally..."

* * *

"That sounded like Ally's roar…she sounds angry…" came the beta's voice. Trent lifted an eyebrow. "Elliot, make haste with that summons," he stated, watching as the lower beta ran off.

And then he heard the roar of conquest and froze. He then snarled, taking off with the rest of his pack to the West as though the hounds of hell were after him.

* * *

Blazing red eyes burned into the dark brown of Trent's. He chuckled, knowing the male must be in pain. To have interrupted a mating whilst it had been so close to being completed must be one of the most painful experiences for both male and female.

He turned to look at Trish. The girl had shifted, clutching at her middle as she rose, pale and weak looking, blood streaming down her thighs and neck. It was a fitting revenge for what her treatment of him.

She turned and looked towards her newfound mate with fearful eyes, shaking her head as she back away.

"Don't!" he yelled, his voice a mixture of a man and a beast.

Trish gave a pained expression, "I will run to the ends of the Earth to get away from you!" she screamed and shifted, wounded, and running away from the man who was her destined.

_'And I will find you there,'_ thought Dez before he snarled, turning blood red eyes to the man who had cost him his mate, eyes that promised death. Then he roared, a sound of a wounded wolf calling his pack to his aid before shifting and watching Trent and his three betas as they circled him.

* * *

-end-

A/N: Please feel free to refer to **Temari Asura**'s story for definitions, facts and history of some terms used. :) /s/8227255/2/Alphas

Did you know that most female mammals, such as wolves, actually possess hymens? Lol...

Anyway, until next time...


	3. Sisters of the North

A/N: Story belongs to **Temari Asura** with the exception of some minor changes and Austin & Ally, of course.

Note: I have previously already seeked the author's permission before publishing, as with my other transferred stories. Hope this clarifies any concerns on plagiarism. Cheers!

Mature content ahead, you have been warned.

I do not own Austin & Ally.

* * *

**Sisters of the North, Rule of the East**

_"My beautiful girls…" whispered Penny, the sickly Alpha female of the North. Her once brilliant eyes were now an unhealthy yellow. Cassidy and Trish sniffed, the teenage Lycans comprehending that this would be the last time they ever spoke to their mother._

_They could already smell death, it permeated the air and it brought tears to their eyes. But they refused to shed it before her, she who had been the strongest female they had ever known, she who had taught them how to spar and how to be always be strong._

_Ally whined, she was still a pup, she did not even understand what was happening. That her mother was dying. "Mama…" Trish started but Penny lifted a shaky hand, halting her daughter. "I do not have much strength left Trish, I must say this. While there is still time-" she whispered but was cut short by a fit of coughing, so loud and harsh it racked the slender woman's body, pulling blood from her lungs._

_Cassidy, the healer who had been caring for her mother in the last weeks, dampened a cloth to wipe the traces of blood from her mother's lips. Her face stoic from seeing it so many times, from knowing all she suffered._

_She had watched her mother deteriorate, succumbing to a disease of the lungs. Lycans did not fall sick often, but when they did, there was hardly anything that could be done to save them._

_Their mother had given birth to Ally in the winter, a time when food had been scarce as the clan had been divided, it was a time when the Alphas of the North and South had been at war. The East was at war with itself, Alphas and betas versus mixed breeds and the West as usual had been silent, keeping to themselves and not interfering._

_It had been a difficult time for the North, but Penny, though heavily pregnant and near starvation, had kept her family safe while her mate and the few loyalists in his pack had defended them. By the time he had gained control over the North again, Ally had been born, strong, healthy and happy but the effort seemed to have drained all the strength that Penny had possessed._

_The Alpha had gained a resilient cough afterwards, and with every passing winter, it had become harsher and harsher until finally she had started coughing up blood and it became evident that their Alpha would not last another winter._

_Trish bit her lip to keep from crying. She had always been the tough sister, the tomboy who was as strong as any male in the pack. She always roughhoused and made challenges while Cassidy preferred to be girly, to help keep the home and learn the healing arts, she was the perfect female and so it was not surprising that it was Cassidy who had been chosen to go to the South._

_Cassidy, the prize that had been bartered in order to stop the war between the two clans but for Trish, it was a double blow. She was losing her mother and Cassidy, her sister and best friend. No one understood that they were not like most pups in a litter; she and Cassidy shared a bond, as though they were two halves of soul which had been divided._

_Penny looked gratefully at Cassidy and then turned to Trish. "Trish, when I am gone, when Cassidy is gone…you will be the hope of the North. Ally is but a babe and your father…your father will never recover from the loss of his mate. It is the way of our people, he will only hold out until he is sure that you three are all happy…" she whispered, drawing a noisy breath._

_Trish clenched her fist; it was painful to see her mother struggle to breathe. Yet, she also saw the fire in her mother's eyes, the fire to complete what she had to say before she left their world and it made her proud. The teenager straightened, her chin rising with pride, her eyes bright with unshed tears._

_Penny grasped Trish's hand. "I need you to protect Ally, to keep our family together. To secure our place forever as Alphas," she begged, her eyes locked with the daughter who was more like her than the others._

_"Yes mother that is a promise," said Trish fiercely and Penny smiled softly, content in her faith that Trish would hold her promise._

_She lifted her hand again to cup Cassidy's cheek, smiling up at her. She had already said all she had had to say to Cassidy, everything she could say to the girl who would soon become a mate, a mother and an Alpha to the South._

_"I am proud of you…both of you. You all are my greatest gifts to this world. Never forget, you are sisters and that you are children of Alphas, who are the children of Alphas and Alphas before that. You three are Princesses of the North, never forget that." she whispered fiercely and looked down at Ally, her last born and sweetest, placing a quick kiss to her daughter's forehead as she dropped back against the bed and closed her eyes and released a tired sigh, her last._

_A sob escaped Trish and a single tear escaped Cassidy's eye. And there was moment of silence before sobbing engulfed the room. Ally, upon seeing her elder sisters cry, began to cry as well, even as Trish and Cassidy pulled her into their arms and the three embraced._

_"W-we a-are p-princesses." Trish hiccuped, her arms tightening around her sisters. "W-we a-are sisters!" stated Cassidy. Ally whined and the elder two locked eyes. It was the day they were no longer girls, but women. Fierce, strong and resilient sisters of the North._

_That night, they cremated the body of their mother and the next day, an armed escort arrived from the South and claimed Cassidy. Trish watched as her sister left with dry eyes; they had already cried out all their tears the night before. Yet she could not look away even as her sister was far out of sight and hearing. She looked at the baby, her sister on her hip and smiled._

_"Do not worry Ally, I will ensure you are happy and protected!"_

* * *

Clutching at her middle, Trish trembled yet did not stop; she knew Dez would find her if she stopped. Trent could only stall for so long and with the loud howl she had heard, it was only a matter of time before Dez's pack came to his assistance.

Yet the pervading memory of their mother's death haunted her. She could not run, not without knowing if her sister was truly alright. Even if Ally had mated, she was still her sister…she was as much as her child as a child of her body could be. Turning, the Alpha female shifted into her human form and groaned. She had to allow her body to heal and afterwards she would return. She would ensure her sister was alive and well and then, she would return to the North.

She could not believe she had been beaten, she could not believe she who was an Alpha had lost to a mere beta. What's more, she could not believe she had run from her mate. She had never run from anything in her life.

She snarled, damn Trent for using one of the weakest times in a werewolf's life to attack and claim his revenge against her. She wanted Dez to kick his ass, yet Dez couldn't win against all those betas alone.

"Damn!" she whispered, rising shakily to her feet before she collapsed. She was too weak, still bleeding, and too vulnerable. "Cassidy…I need you sister…" she whispered, trembling as her body struggled to heal. The mating process was not something to be interrupted. She closed her eyes, defenceless as she drifting into the healing sleep of the wolves.

* * *

Growling, the red eyed Alpha froze, her fang was pressing into the pulse of a thick artery. She was one press of her powerful jaws away from killing the beta beneath her. The beta female attempted to move…she felt the killing rage threaten to engulf her.

"Ally, release her," came her mate's voice in the background and she reluctantly released the female, her eyes widening at the pitiful condition of the Lycan who had been so much larger, more formidable. She was a lump of bloody fur and deep gashes, revealing torn muscles, ligament and bone.

Ally shivered, shifting back to her humanoid form as her mind finally became aware of what had happened. She had truly entered a killing rage. With the anger and bloodlust leaving her, she became accustomed to the pain that arose from her wounds.

Ally looked to Austin, her mate and gasped at the anger upon his face. His voice, so calm and commanding spoke of blistering fury which his face also showed, but not towards her but to the creature whining in pain behind her, his former Alpha female.

His men released him and he stepped towards them, his eyes flashing back and forth between red and brown, his hands shifting into claws, hair spring from the once smooth skin. It seemed he was about to kill Kira when a beta entered their territory which had all the males growling.

They had been too caught up in the fight to scent his presence earlier and it angered them, that a rival male of another pack had come to their territory as easily as he had.

Austin snarled, turning to look at the beta who had so easily entered his territory. Ally gasped, looking down at male who had come from her former pack, shifting easily with recognition."Elliot? Why are you here?" she demanded of the russet wolf who turned wide eyes to look upon her, taking into note her wounded body as well as the prominent mating mark upon her chest.

He inhaled deeply, taking a step back as the clear scent of her form hit him. His princess was 'carrying' the heirs of the West, there was no longer any hope for Trent unless of course she managed to defeat Trish and that was impossible. Trish, their Alpha female was much too strong for the Beta male.

Austin growled at the beta sharply, still angry with Kira, he was more than willing to take out his anger on the invader especially someone who seemed so familiar with his mate.

"My lady…" he started and turned to look upon Austin and the members of his pack. "My Lord, I was sent to request passage of our pack of Wolves from the North through your territory by order of the Alpha of the North…however I see we do not need it, for I see you are in possession of that which he had lost." stated Elliot dragging his eyes back to look at Ally who also felt the eyes of her new pack members as they looked upon her.

"Princess, Trent was sent to retrieve and claim you," Elliot revealed and there was a silence, before Austin released a deafening growl, clutching Elliot's neck in the blink of an eye his hands nails elongating as they pierced the man's throat. Elliot gasped, struggling to breathe, his face becoming pale as he tried to pry Austin's hands from his throat, to no avail.

"You wish to take this Austin's mate from him?" he growled fiercely, his hands pressing deeper, making Elliot's eyes bulge in his head.

"Austin…" Ally whispered and his red eyes turned to look at the beautiful woman he had mated. She needed healing sleep but she was still able to hold herself up, her strength prevailing…she had kept their unborn pups safe despite the fact that she had just faced two challenges, and Kira was quite the experienced fighter, which Ally had not been. Yet her fierce maternal instincts had prevailed.

Suddenly, a howl rang out that had every Lycan turning to its direction in the forest. It was the howl of a Lycan who had been wronged. A Lycan whose mating had been interrupted.

Austin's eyes widened and he snarled, shifting immediately and taking off in the direction of the sound. It was the sound of Dez, his brother and second-in-command. The other members of his pack wasted no time, the betas shifted and the omegas took off behind their Alphas.

Ally, of course, had immediately reverted, disregarding her wounds as her instincts told her to follow her Alpha, to aid her pack mate.

As the pack left, forgetting the bloody, slowly healing beta. Val, having partially healed from the previous battle with Ally, snuck towards her sister. She was still wounded but she knew Kira would be killed if they remained, so she aided the Lycan as she shifted into her humanoid form, helping her to her feet and walking to the direction of the East, the lands of darkness which had no Alphas but mostly mixed breeds, it was safer to deal with the wolves there than Austin and at least there, Austin had no power.

* * *

Ally halted upon entering the clearing, assailed by the strong scent of her sister. 'Trish was here?! Trish was hurt! I smell her blood!' she thought, her eyes widening at the knowledge that her strong sister had been wounded.

Then her eyes moved to the huge ginger wolf, fiercely fighting back against three wolves, wolves from the pack of the North! Her former pack! With none other than Trent! She gasped, only to see her mate much like, but almost a size larger than the other wolf join the fray.

With the odds even, it took nothing for the two to swat away the lesser betas under Trent, the Western pack forming a circle around them to prevent anyone from escaping the swift punishment of Austin and his brother.

Austin looked to his brother, ignoring the lesser male Trent. He would soon reap his punishment. "How bad are you hurt?" Austin demanded.

"Bad enough. Kill him for me will you, I have to find my mate!" Dez barked and jumped over Trent's head and headed into the forest.

Austin looked to the smaller dark grey wolf, growling when he noted how the wolf, as well as his two followers, was eyeing Ally, his mate. "Princess Ally…" came Chuck's awestruck tone, noting from smell that their princess was mated and to the huge male, the Alpha of the West no less.

"Filthy whore, you were promised to me!" Trent snarled, not noting Austin's hackles rising.

Ally ignored him, "Chuck, my sister Trish…she was with you?" she asked. But Chuck flushed deeply. "No, my lady. We found her locked in a mating dance with the other red Lycan. Trent…interrupted them!" the Lycan answered and Ally gasped. Having been freshly mated, she could comprehend the pain Trish must be going through as well as Dez's need to find her and resume their bond before it remained half formed or worse, permanently disrupted.

"How could you?" Ally demanded in a snarl looking at Trent. He snarled back at her, disgusted that Ally had been claimed as well as Trish, they who were his only chance to become Alpha of the North. Ally growled and shifted, making her way towards the direction that Dez had taken off when out of nowhere, Trent attempted to cut her off.

Unfortunately, in his attempt to do so, he had completely forgotten her mate, the large Alpha who had become so very angry in the time it had taken for them to have their conversation. "You dare to touch this Austin's mate?" he demanded, his eyes flashing red.

The wolves of his pack stepped back as did Ally and the other two members of her former pack. Without looking back, Ally proceeded into the forest, hot on Dez's trail, though already the larger male was a good distance ahead of her.

* * *

He came skidding to a halt, his breathing laboured as he came upon the lycanthrope, the beautiful female locked in a healing sleep. He smirked; already he had found her…he wondered what expression she would give when she awakened to see his face.

He grunted as he shifted, his body sore, wounded…and calling out to hers. He crawled over to her, a tender look upon his face to know that he had been her first, despite her age and her rank. It was so very rare for an Alpha female to be unmated, much less a virgin. Kira had certainly not been. In fact, she had probably slept with every man in the pack.

He knelt beside her still form, his nose nuzzling the soft skin of her neck, his arms raising hers from her side and pinning them above her head, assured that she would awaken. He growled softly, slightly sickened that he had to resort to such disturbing means in order to complete his mating bond, but it had to be done.

Despite his injuries, Dez widened Trish's legs in order to facilitate the mass between his hips; one hand imprisoning her own limp ones while the other guided the head of his erection into her opening. He felt her body move beneath his own, stiffening despite her unconsciousness. He clenched his jaws, looking down at her before he thrust into her.

Her body jolted, her eyes flashing open as she gasped, looking up into the red eyes of the man she thought she would have had time to escape.

"Mate…" he drawled and once again, the mating knot began to form.

* * *

Ally blushed, coming to a halt, then hiding herself behind the tree, her heart racing as she watched Dez and her sister locked into the mating dance. Braced against the back of the tree, she slid down until she fell on her bottom. She released a jagged breathe, lifting a heavy hand to her abdomen. She knew she could not interfere with Dez and her sister, and the overwhelming urge to sleep and heal overcame her and with that, the Alpha female of the West fell to the side, darkness engulfing her.

Austin released his jaw with a snap, his red tinted eyes watching as the dead male fell to the ground. He felt the moment Ally entered healing sleep and immediately turned to the direction both she and his brother had taken, coming up across his sleeping mate not far ahead along with his brother who was locked in a mating dance.

He lifted his mate in his arms and turned toward his pack that had followed him. "You two stay here with Dez, ensure that he is not interrupted again," said Austin looking at two beta males. "The rest, return with me to base." And with that, the Western Pack returned to their home. A home, they would soon find, that was bereft of Kira and Val.

* * *

Pulling away from the taller male, Trish cast blazing eyes against her mate. She was stunned to think she was forever tied to this cocky male, was carrying his child. He eyed her with a cheeky grin; they had both fallen into healing sleep in the middle of their mating. They had awoken healed and refreshed and free enough to separate.

"Stay away from me!" yelled Trish backing away from him. But the red-haired lycanthrope merely slumbered towards the beautiful brown-eyed creature. She froze as he cupped her cheek and pressed his nude body against her.

"Are we at the end of the world, mate?" he purred and she froze, before anger flowed through her body.

He grabbed her hands before she could swing them at him. "If you think, I, Alpha and princess of the North will ever be happy with a second rate beta like you, think again!" spat Trish, smirking as Dez lost his smile. He was silent for a long moment, his now blue eyes roaming over her body.

"If ascension is all you require I will simply have to kill the Northern Alpha and take his post, wont I?" Dez asked and Trish gasped, unbelieving. "Y-you can't!" she gasped, struggling from his hold and finally, breaking free.

Dez snarled, angry that she would pull away from him. He growled and extended a hand towards her when he heard a vicious snarl and turned to look at a light brown wolf. It snapped, its vicious snarls making the male stiffen and growl at her, and then he noted the males behind her which made him take immediate defensive, hair beginning to break along the surface of his skin.

"Cassidy?!" he heard his mate gasp from behind him and the brown wolf perk up at the sound, shifting beneath their very eyes, transforming into a slender, full figured woman with long dark blonde hair and features that favoured Trish's so much Dez surmised that she had to be her sister, a part of the same litter.

However her scent was nothing compared to Trish, it was almost engulfed with the scent of whom he assumed to be Cassidy's mate. "Trish!" she cried and the two sisters embraced, as though it had been years since they had last seen each other, the scent of tears permeating the air for all the wolves to smell.

"How did you-?" Trish started, between laughs and tears of joy.

"I felt your need of me through our bond, but also I received a letter from Father telling me what had happened," said Cassidy.

"I am surprised Dallas let you out!" Trish joked and the sisters giggled.

"Where is Ally?" Cassidy suddenly asked, and Trish sobered.

"She is with my brother. They are mated. She is the Alpha of the West now," said Dez and both females turned to look at him, one with surprise as she noted him fully without the rage of trying to protect her sister and pack mate, and the other, his mate, with fury and hatred.

He chuckled, though a part of him was saddened by her reaction. "I can take you to them, safely. As Trish is my pack mate and you are sister to her and my own Alpha, you will be safe as will your men," Dez assured and both sisters nodded their decision quick and unquestioning.

Dez smirked and shifted, launching into a run without waiting for the females or the betas to follow him.

* * *

It was two days later, when Ally awoke from healing sleep that the sisters of the North finally were able to meet again after years of separation. The brothers of the West looked away as the women embraced and sobbed, as neither would leave the side of their new mates even though Trish had tried at every chance she got to get away from Dez, unsuccessfully of course.

"Sister, you have done well for yourself to claim the reclusive Western Alpha as your own. He is by far a greater candidate than Trent!" praised Trish to which Cassidy seconded.

Ally blushed, for she felt she had not really had a choice in her mate.

"And you Trish, your mate is quite the looker himself!" Ally stated as Austin grunted, Dez chuckled and Trish fumed. "He is merely a beta!" she spat and the women frowned.

"Trish, Dez is a very powerful Lycan, for him to have claimed you is proof enough of that. I am sure that when you return, Father will gladly accept him as his heir. After all, Ally is the Alpha of the West; I am the Alpha of the South as you are female Alpha to the North. It will be Dez's right to challenge him for that position. However, I fear now that we are all mated, father will have seen his time on this Earth to have ended," Cassidy spoke, her voice calm yet sure and true.

The three girls lowered their heads, knowing without Cassidy having to say it that it was true.

"Let us not be sad, he has waited for a long time to join her." said Trish, referring to their deceased mother. The other sisters nodded.

"We should all face him one last time…" Ally whispered and her sisters nodded.

"Yes, we who have now united three quarters of the Lycan world…" Cassidy added and the sisters smirked.

"Yes…we three sisters of the North…" stated Trish and Ally and Cassidy smiled, before they embraced again not seeing the smirks on the faces of Austin and Dez.

* * *

Two mixed breeds looked down on the tattered remains of the male Lycan that had been Trent, which had been thrown over the border of the Eastern territory.

"With the two females…it can be done…" whispered the bigger mixed breed.

"Of course!" spat the smaller man and lifted the clump upon his shoulder, smirking at the faint rhythm of the heart he heard. "This one is strong to have survived a brush with the Western Alpha. Even if he is in pieces…he's alive to tell a tale no other has ever told," the smaller man said with a chuckle, walking off deeper into the Eastern territory.

The bigger mixed breed looked out towards the lands of the West. "A war is coming…" he whispered and in the blink of a human eye…vanished.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? For the original Inuyasha story, please refer to **Temari Asura**'s profile. /s/8227255/2/Alphas

There might or might not be a sequel, stay tuned! (:


End file.
